


Someday the Dream Will End

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Myoui Mina is a lonely girl in university who only has the company of coffee and textbooks. Then she meets Momo and suddenly her life starts to change for the better.But Momo has a heartbreaking secret.





	Someday the Dream Will End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ending to the video game, "Final Fantasy X".

_ Osaka Prefecture, Japan _

A slender girl with shoulder-length ebony hair and moles that adorned her face climbed the stone stairs towards the cemetery that laid atop of a hill. Lush greenery from the rows of trees that grew along the path shielded her from the harsh rays of the summer sun, its rays only peeking through the thick branches full of leaves. Although it was hot outside, the girl wore a long, thin black t-shirt that covered up the dark denim shorts she wore. She held a small bouquet of flowers in her left and a small bag of gardening tools on her right.

Upon reaching the top, she made her way to a particular gravestone that had minor weeds growing in between the crevices of the gravesite. After setting the flowers into the gravestone's built-in flower stands, she quickly arranged the flowers to her liking before using the gardening tools she had brought to clear away the weeds and unnecessary grass that grew from the ground. The girl then made her way to the cemetery's well that was nearby and brought over a bucket full of water and a bamboo water dipper to clean the gravestone of any dirt and dust. Once the gravestone was thoroughly cleaned, the girl sat on her knees in front of the grave and lit incense before pressing her hands together and closing her eyes to pray and pay respects. The girl slowly lifted her head and smiled sadly as she read the name engraved on the stone.

"I miss you, *Obahan," Mina softly whispered aloud. [* Kansai dialect for grandmother]

After saying a few more silent prayers, she gathered her belongings back into her bag and rose to her feet. Mina headed towards the stone stairway to descend back down when she noticed a girl standing by the archway. The girl was around her height, perhaps a tad taller, and her golden blonde hair matched the sunlight that was beaming down on her. The girl wore a simple white tank top with part of the front tucked into her light denim jeans. Everything about the girl's demeaner was warm and bright.

The exact opposite of Mina.

"Hello!" the girl greeted cheerfully with a bow.

Mina blinked slowly but returned the gesture and greeted back in a quiet voice. "Hello… May I help you?"

"Ah…" the girl began with a nervous laugh. "Not sure how to say this without coming off stalkerish." Mina blinked again with confusion etched on her face but before she could say anything, the girl continued. "You see, I've noticed that you come to the cemetery quiet often. I do too, which is how I've noticed. And every time I see you, you look… really sad."

Mina reeled back in her memory to recall her previous visits to the grave to see if she remembered seeing this girl. It was pointless. Mina admitted to herself her vision is quiet narrowed and rarely paid attention to her surroundings while she visited her grandmother's grave, so she couldn't completely throw out the possibility that what this girl was saying was true. Still, Mina was unsure of how to feel being watched so closely by a stranger, no matter how pretty this stranger was.

"Isn't normal to look somber while visiting the deceased? You don't go to a cemetery looking happy and excited," Mina responded back.

"You're right but…" The girl paused and tapped her chin a few times, trying to formulate the right string of words. "It's your eyes. Even though I never directly looked into them till now, it felt like you were sad for other reasons besides whoever's grave your visiting. Now that we've met face to face, I can say with certainty that there must be other reasons why you look so sad."

Mina couldn't help but flinch at the girl's words because the girl was right. Was she so easy to read that a stranger she met two minutes ago could easily decipher what she was feeling?

The girl noticed and quickly spoke up. "I'm sorry. I know whatever you're going through isn't any of my business. But it's in my nature to offer help to someone who appears to be struggling. It took me awhile to gather the courage to approach you because you look kind of intimidating."

The remark made Mina laugh. It was an impression that always amused her because she knew how far she was from intimidating. "People tend to say that because of how I look when my face is relaxed."

The girl seemed to have gained more confidence and beamed. "I've never seen you smile before. It definitely suits you more." Mina could feel her cheeks flush at the compliment as the girl continued. "Hey, are you doing anything today?"

"Nothing besides studying," Mina answered then tilted her head to one side.

"Great," the girl grinned and reached out to grab Mina's hand. "Join me for lunch?"

Even before Mina could even contemplate her answer, the girl was already tugging her along as if she automatically decided for herself that she was going to bring Mina along, and for some odd reason, Mina couldn't refuse the blonde.

Maybe it was because she was terrible at saying no.

Maybe it was because the girl was friendly and pretty.

Maybe it was because she really did have nothing else to do but study for her courses at university.

She didn't have any friends after all.

~~~

Her name was Momo and she had a very big appetite.

Mina was utterly baffled at how much Momo was eating once they received their orders at McDonald's. Mina was halfway through her burger while Momo managed to down two whole burgers and is currently on her way to finishing the large fries that accompanied her meal. It was somewhat amazing to witness how much Momo could consume in such a short amount of time and wondered where all that food went. Mina didn't have to observe Momo that long to notice the blonde had quite the athletic and fit body.

"How come you're not eating your burger, Mina?" Momo asked before stuffing her mouth with several fries.

"To be frank, it was because I was too distracted by how much you were eating," Mina responded truthfully. She took a small bite of her burger and chewed thoroughly before swallowing. "Do you usually eat like this?"

Momo quickly devoured more of her fries. "Nope. Well, sometimes. I do exercise a lot though so I burn a lot of energy in the process which means I get hungry often."

"I see." Mina trailed off then slowly nibbled on one of her fries. She lifted her gaze to look Momo in the eyes. "Momo, why did you invite me to have lunch with you? We don't even know each other."

Momo chewed and gave her a thoughtful look. After swallowing what was left in her mouth, Momo simply shrugged. "Well… You may not have noticed me, but I certainly did. Every time I saw you, you walked with such poise and elegance that was a big contrast to the simplicity of your clothes and the gardening tools you carry with you, you know? But even from a distance, it was obvious to see the sadness and the stress in your eyes."

"You said back at the cemetery that it was in your nature to help those who look like their struggling," Mina reiterated. "Why should you care about what a complete stranger is going through? Do you gain some sort of satisfaction for imposing yourself into people's business in hopes of rectifying their problems?"

"Ouch. You sure are sharp with your words, huh?" Momo laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. The blonde sighed and shook her head, straightening her posture. "It's nothing like that. Everyone goes through difficult times at some point in their life. Some people are masters at concealing their emotions, determined not to show anyone those moments of weakness. Others aren't so skilled. Then I thought to myself one day ― What if they're not trying to hide it? What if, maybe even at a subconscious level, they're allowing their true feelings seep through their 'I'm fine' façade as a silent way of asking for help. Maybe all they want is a chance to let out their feelings and all they need is for someone to ask the question: are you okay? So they could get that chance to talk about what's bothering them."

Mina fell silent while allowing Momo's words to sink in. Here she was in a McDonald's with a stranger she had just met today and was pulled into Momo's heartfelt explanation. She didn't expect such a profound and perceptive analysis to come from the blonde. It was clear to her that Momo was truly a caring and thoughtful person by nature. Everything she had said made Mina reflect on the times she had noticed a shift in behavior in a person yet did nothing and remained a bystander, believing it wasn't her problem nor her place to intervene. Could she have made a difference if she had at least made an attempt to offer an ear?

Momo gave Mina a gentle, rueful smile. "I'm not saying you should pour your entire heart out to me. But it seems to me you're the type that bottles her emotions until you reach a breaking point. Maybe it'd help if you would talk about your problems. Talking helps. It might not solve the problem but it alleviates the weight off your shoulder." Momo stirred the straw of her saoft drink, the sound the ice swishing and crunching inside, then shrugged her shoulders. "I won't judge. You can tell me whatever because you can choose to never speak to me again after today."

Mina was still silent and took a sip of her cup of water, contemplating on her options and the possible outcomes that could arise.

After a couple of minutes of silence, the words gradually began to spill from Mina's mouth.

Mina explained she was in Osaka studying to enter her university's nursing program and follow in her father's medical footsteps. He was a well-known former cardiologist that now worked in internal medicine in Tokyo, where both of her parents currently reside. Due to the program's low acceptance rate, Mina had to study incredibly hard in order to maintain her grades because she was competing for a spot in the program with dozens of other students. To add to her never-ending stress and anxiety, she never wanted to become a nurse, but because she had no idea what to choose as her major, she had no other choice. It made her parents, especially her father, very happy when she decided to pursue nursing and she didn't want to let them down. There was no way she could take it back when her parents already spent so much money on her tuition and living expenses so she could live out on her own off-campus.

But the journey into being accepted was stressful, tiring, and lonely. Six days a week she was studying, even when she wasn't in class, preparing flashcards and study guides and whatever other methods that would help her retain the information she learned in lecture or from her numerous textbooks. Mina gave herself Saturdays off from studying for the sake of her own sanity. She had to rely on herself because she was too shy to join study groups or to talk to her classmates, opting to occasionally studying at various coffee shops nearby so she could get out more. She cursed her introverted nature almost on a daily basis yet her irrational fear of being judged for irrational reasons or her inability to attract anyone to approach her and befriend were the roadblocks that stopped her from trying to change herself.

The only speck of light in this city for Mina was her grandmother that resided in Osaka near where she lived. Mina would reserve her Saturdays for her grandmother. The visits to her grandmother's home never failed to ease the loneliness she felt while living on her own. Her grandmother's homecooked meals made her feel at home, something she missed dearly and took for granted when she was still in high school and living with her parents. Whenever her workload would overwhelm her, Mina always let out her worries to her grandmother and her grandmother always listened and gave the best gentle hugs that Mina could always feel the love pouring from despite her grandmother's fragile arms. It didn't matter that she couldn't see her grandmother on a daily basis. It was the simple fact that Mina always looked forward to visiting her grandmother that provided an incentive strong enough to push herself through hours of rigorous studying and lack of sleep each week.

"However… six months ago, she fell very ill," Mina grew softer, thick with emotion, staring down at her tray of scattered fries. "She was old, yes, but it all happened so suddenly. Several of her vital organs began to fail and a couple months later…"

Mina stopped and bit down hard on her lower lip. She wasn't going to cry. Not here in public where everyone can see her. Not when she's in front of Momo. Not when she's trying to stay strong because she knows if she starts crying, she won't be able to keep herself together. Mina knew she was one crack away before her façade would completely shatter. She couldn't let that happen.

"Mina…" Momo said quietly. Momo stood up and joined Mina on her side of the booth. The blonde gave Mina an understanding smile and gave Mina a few gentle pats on the head before using her thumb to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall from Mina's eyes.

Mina's cheeks flushed from embarrassment but the gesture touched her.

"You're a strong person, Mina," Momo commended.

Mina shook her head at the praise. "No… I'm not. I believe I'm a weak person pretending to have a strong resolve. I have to persuade and convince myself that I'm okay in order to keep moving forward…"

"Maybe so," Momo conceded. "But I believe there are different categories in strength." She hummed to herself and picked up one of the cold fries from Mina's tray and popped it into her mouth. "Some are afraid of admitting the truth of their reality, afraid that if they verbally say it, that it would break the spell of their illusion, leaving them with no choice to face it." Momo picked up another fry and pointed it at Mina with a smile. "But you expressed what's going on in your mind and in your heart rather well. You may not like your reality but you've learned to accept it. I personally believe that's a step to moving forward. To moving on. Now all you have to do is decide what you're going to do next."

As her eyes laid on Momo, from the white toothy grin to the shimmering certainty that was in her eyes, Mina came to the conclusion Momo was radiating positivity. Selflessness. Kindness. Thoughtfulness. Hope. The list of adjectives could go on. But the aura Momo had around her touched Mina's own aura due to their close proximity; it was suffocating and overwhelming. Listening to Momo, she realized that she had accepted the reality long ago, however, facing reality was a whole different story.

Momo noticed the way Mina's face began to scrunch together, brows furrowed, wearing a pained expression on her face, and looked at the other girl with a concerned look. "Mina?" Her eyes widened when she saw tears beginning to brim Mina's eyes once more.

"I… I've accepted it but I hate it," Mina murmured, her voice straining to get out the words. "I don't know what to do besides pretending everything is okay when it isn't." Mina swallowed thickly and grasped her shirt as she hung her head. It was strange how she always said she accepted it in her head but saying it aloud made it hurt so much more it was becoming unbearable. Her chest was burning as if it was on fire and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the tears that were welling up in the back of her throat at bay.

One tear fell.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

"It's so hard… Everything is so hard because I feel so alone…" Mina choked out. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands but it was all in vain as more tears replaced the ones she caught. "I miss Papa… I miss Mama… I miss my Obahan… I don't have anyone here…"

She felt Momo's eyes on her, watching her with sympathetic eyes. "Mina…"

Mina sniffled and choked on a sob. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cry… I didn't want this to happen…"

Mina was about to bury her face in her hands when she felt Momo's hand on the back of her head to bring her into the other girl's shoulder. In a swift motion, Momo gently lead her face to her shoulder and slowly stroked her hair. "Hey. It's completely normal to cry when you're sad… You don't have to apologize." The blonde added more gently, "So cry. Let it all out."

_Let it all out._

All it took was four simple words for Mina to undo herself and finally succumb to the weight of her troubles and stress and anxiety that she violently cried into Momo's shoulder without restraint.

~~~

It took twenty minutes before they left the establishment.

Ten minutes for Mina to cry.

Five minutes for Mina to calm down.

And five minutes for Mina to go to the bathroom and freshen up as best as she can.

When they stepped outside, Mina couldn't look Momo in the eye. A part of her was in disbelief that she completely broke down in front of a stranger, a little ashamed even. But then she remembered it was Momo who wanted her to do so. To let those walls around her crumble and become vulnerable for a few minutes, and even though she knew nothing about Momo, she felt oddly safe around the blonde. Momo did not judge or criticize her reasonings, actions, or feelings and silently listened to whatever Mina had to say. Like Momo predicted, Mina did feel better after talking about her troubles and worries. She still had to face her reality but a lot of baggage has been lifted off her shoulders and she is able to think more clearly than she has been able to since the death of her grandmother.

Mina finally lifted her head and smiled sheepishly at Momo. "Thank you. For… you know."

"You're welcome," Momo beamed, looking pleased at the outcome. "You're already looking better than before. Keeping things inside and allowing them to build up will only make it worse."

"I finally see that. I was too deep in wallowing in my sorrow that I failed to notice what I was actually doing to myself." Mina lifted her head to look up at the sky. The clouds covering the sun were starting to pass by and the shadow that covered them left as the sun shone down on them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It felt… refreshing.

"It happens to everyone at some point. Even if we look at ourselves in the mirror, sometimes it still takes another person to make us realizing the damage we're doing," Momo mused, watching Mina.

Mina thought deeply, took another breath and opened her eyes. "I don't have anyone in this town. Not anymore."

Regret shaped on Momo's expression instantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to―"

"― but I'd like it if we could maybe… see each other again?"

Momo blinked in surprise and fell silent.

Mina stared back nervously yet hopefully.

Neither said anything for what felt like hours. Only stared into each other's eyes.

Then Momo broke into the biggest, brightest, and most genuine smile Mina has ever seen that made her heart do flips and spins.

"Yeah! I'd like that a lot!"

~~~

They agreed to meet on Saturdays. The Saturdays that used to be reserved for her grandmother but now they're for Momo. Mina wasn't sure if it was appropriate to label themselves as friends when she was still getting to know Momo, but at the very least, she knew they weren't acquaintances considering she poured out all her worries to Momo and Momo comforted and supported her in return.

It was a nostalgic feeling to be spending her Saturday with Momo. Mina reminisced to herself as memories from high school flooded her mind with her friends back in her hometown of Kobe. The many sleepovers that involved binge watching dramas and anime while doing nails and gossiping about school. Hanging out at cafes or karaoke bars after cram school before going home to then have dinner with her family and play with her dog. Those were the days where she never felt alone.

Mina walked beside Momo while they aimlessly wandered around the Shinsaibashi shopping strip for the first half of the day and traveled to walk alongside the Dotonbori River after grabbing some shaved ice to cool themselves off from the summer heat. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with hues of orange, pink, and blue, but the air was still warm and humid.

They spent most of the day talking about fashion, food, and music from all the shops they've passed by but it occurred to Mina that she didn't know anything about Momo beyond a superficial level. Six hours with the blonde and she doesn't even know what Momo does for a living. So when Mina brought up the topic to Momo while they both looked over the railing and watched a boat from the Tobori Boat cruise float by, the latter shrugged her shoulders before taking in a spoonful of shaved ice.

"It's a complicated situation," Momo began, looking away from Mina curious gaze. "I had to drop university to support my mother. She's… sick. So I take care of her during the day while my father and my Onee-chan work. I have more freedom once one of them comes home."

Mina gently sucked the sweet syrup off her plastic spoon and then gave Momo a look. "Is it okay that you're here with me?"

"It's okay," Momo assured her with a nod. "My father doesn't work on the weekends so he's able to talk care of her." Momo's demeanor softens, wearing an expression that Mina couldn't read. For a split second, Mina could have sworn she saw sadness flickering in Momo's eyes but it vanished just as soon as it appeared, replaced by Momo's typical smile. "They want me to be happy so they give me freedom to do what I want."

_Want you to be happy, huh?_ Mina mused wistfully. _I wonder… Am I happy?_

"Mina! Mina!" Momo called, snapping Mina from her thoughts, scooted closer to her and pointed to the sky. "Look at all the stars!"

Mina looked up and was surprised. The sun had long fallen below the horizon and the night sky took its place. Despite the bright, illuminating neon billboards and signs surrounding them, they were able to see dozens of faint stars shining above them, some shining brighter than others. It suddenly dawned on Mina that she hadn't seen stars in a very long time due to the fact the only thing her eyes saw in the evenings were contents from a textbook.

"They're beautiful," Mina whispered in awe.

Momo grinned and leaned in closer. "Aren't they? I love looking up at the stars at night. They never fail to take my breath away."

Mina shifted her gaze to Momo the moment the blond looked back at the sky. The sight of Momo's side profile against the backdrop of lit up buildings and signs were like a scene ripped straight out of a movie. The look of child-like wonderment in Momo's eyes accompanied by Momo's dazzling smile made it difficult for Mina to tear her eyes away from the beauty before her.

"Yeah… The stars are definitely breathtaking…" Mina murmured, her eyes still on Momo and possibly far too aware of the heat radiating from the girl beside her as their arms brushed against one another.

~~~

It became a habit.

Each passing Saturday, Mina thought about Momo more and more without realizing it. It was safe to say that when Momo gave Mina her number, they were officially friends.

"This is for you. For the nights you miss me and want to hear my voice," Momo joked while handing Mina a tiny piece of paper with her number on it.

Mina proceeded to roll her eyes but took the piece of paper regardless while flashing a gummy smile in the other girl's direction. "How smooth. More like this is your way of getting my number so you can hear my voice when you miss _me._ " Mina playfully retorted then pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Momo so the blonde would receive her number.

Momo laughed with a cheeky smile spread across her lips as she rejected the call in order to save Mina's number on her own phone. "Dang. She figured out my ulterior motive. My master plan."

Mina laughed along while entering Momo's name into her phone followed by the peach emoji. "Your master plan? Such an exaggeration."

Momo stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout and lifted her chin defiantly. "I can't help it if I like the sound of your voice." Then she laughed and broke out into a grin again.

Mina could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering violently within her that she had to swallow harshly, as if she had to keep them from escaping after hearing Momo say those words.

She added a heart emoji after the peach emoji.

~~~

Eventually, Mina began to free half her Sundays for Momo as well.

Their time together consisted of indulging in various cakes and pastries at dessert cafes, talking for hours at coffee shops, or taking walks and letting their feet guide them to whatever destination. Mina had long forgotten what it was like to spend time like this with someone and forgotten how much fun it was. Momo's company was a ray of sunlight seeping through the curtains of her dark room. The blonde made her smile no matter what she was doing. Even by simply standing beside Mina, Momo's mere existence exuded positivity and happiness that it was contagious (in a good way, of course). The little text messages Momo would send her throughout her busy week was always a brief, welcoming distraction from the blocks of text from her books and recorded lectures she was absorbing.

Mina spent most of her Sunday studying for an exam later in the week, but when Momo texted her late afternoon to ask if she was free, Mina did not hesitate to push aside her notes to get ready to meet her.

They met at the bottom of the highest hill in the area, a popular location to watch the sunset. The trek up the steep hill was strenuous and exhausting given the current temperature, but once they reached the top, the immediate view was already worth it. They sat at a bench right by the cliffside that was perfectly positioned where the sun was sinking below the horizon right in front of their eyes. Patches of clouds were haphazardly scattered across canvas sky and painted with warm hues of orange and red from the sun's light. The sight took Mina's breath away completely that she could not formulate any words.

What felt like minutes passed and Momo broke the silence with a soft-spoken voice. "I've always loved sunsets."

"Sunsets are beautiful," Mina agreed. "What do you like most about them?"

"I don't know. There's something… poetically beautiful about the concept of a sunset," Momo began, waving her hands in the air as she explained. "The midway point between day and night. When twilight becomes dusk as more darkness covers the sky and suddenly the atmosphere feels different. More quiet. More intimate. Almost… somber."

Momo had a faraway look in her eyes and wore the expression that Mina couldn't read again like before. It was almost as if Momo wasn't speaking to her with the way Momo's gaze stared out into the distance. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" Mina asked.

A subdued chuckle was Mina's first response. "You could say that. I've seen a lot of sunsets. Maybe if I saw more sunrises I'd have something more uplifting to say but unfortunately I love sleep too much to get myself out of bed earlier enough to see a sunrise," Momo joked with a nonchalant shrug.

"I've done a lot of all-nighters for university but I've never taken the time to look out my window to catch even a glimpse of a sunrise. Perhaps I should take the chance when the opportunity arises," Mina commented lightheartedly and chuckled as well.

Momo smiled and stretched her arms above her head then leaned back against the bench. Mina was aware that Momo scooted closer and she responded by closing the space between them. "What do you think when you look at a sunset, Mina?"

"I think… of hope," Mina murmured while pressing herself to Momo's side. She felt her cheeks flush when she felt Momo place an arm around her shoulder. "The sun setting is a sign that the day is ending, but it's also a sign that a new day will come. A new beginning. A new start, you know?"

Mina felt Momo hold her a little tighter.

"Yeah. I know," Momo whispered quietly.

They stayed huddled close together even after the sun completely disappeared below the horizon as a blanket of stars and darkness covered the sky. Cicadas quietly buzzed around them and a small handful of fireflies gradually made their presence known and began to dance and hover around them.

But the only thing that Mina was concerned about and was acutely aware of was Momo's welcoming warmth, the way her head perfect fit inside the crook of Momo's neck, and the way Momo leaned her head against hers.

In that moment, everything felt right in the world and Mina felt like she finally belonged.

~~~

Mina stared across the desk at her professor in sheer horror at what she just heard.

"You've been doing poorly in class this past month, Myoui-san," the woman began, splaying out her recent quiz and exam scores. "You're far from failing, yes, but I've talked with the other professors and they've also said your performance has been average."

Mina could only stare down at the papers before her, blood pumping loudly in her ears and her heartbeat rising at an alarming rate.

_No… Please. God, no._

Her professor inhaled deeply and clasped her hands, giving Mina a look of pity. "With your grades where they are, it will be near impossible for you to be accepted into the nursing program this year. It is a competitive program after all. It's just a suggestion but perhaps a different career path may be better for you if you are unable to keep up with the workload. Please think about it carefully before considering to continue pursuing this major."

Mina could only mumble a thank you as she left her professor's office with shaky legs.

~~~

Dark grey clouds accompanied by heavy downpour came from above as Mina left her university's campus.

Mina could hear people around her running for shelter, the sound of footsteps slapping against wet cement echoing from all sides. She did not bring an umbrella and allowed herself to be completely drenched from head to toe in a matter of seconds while she walked despondently, full of misery and utter hopelessness.

The conversation with her professor continued to replay in her head over and over, each time it felt as if someone was hammering a nail into her heart.

What was she going to do?

Where did it all go wrong?

Worst of all, what will her parents think of her when she inevitably breaks the truth to them?

She could already picture the absolute disappointment on her father's face.

The thought made Mina's stomach churn and constricted her lungs, struggling to breathe.

"Mina?!"

Mina lifted her head and stared through wet hair to see Momo standing in front of her, umbrella in hand. Momo quickly shuffled over to her side and held the umbrella above the both of them. "You're completely drenched… You're going to catch a cold. Come on." Momo grabbed Mina by the hand and tried to tug her along but when Mina remained firmly in place, Momo knew something was wrong. The blonde inspected Mina closer, troubled by Mina's behavior. "Mina, what happened?" Momo added more softly, "Mina. Talk to me. Please."

Hearing Momo's voice drip with desperate concern through the loud pattering sound of the rain against her umbrella made Mina eyes focus on her a little harder and the moment she looked at Momo with painful clarity was when she broke down sobbing.

Mina knew where it all went wrong.

It was the moment she was starting to have fun with Momo.

It was when she wasn't feeling alone anymore, when she didn't feel isolated and detached from the world.

She felt more _alive_.

But was it worth all those countless sleepless nights of studying and wasted thousands of yen for her tuition and housing to end up being for nothing?

Mina was on the verge of completely breaking down in despair.

"Momo…" she hiccupped, wiping the tears from her eyes in vain as more continued to pour out. "I… I'm failing… I won't be able to get into the program anymore. My chance is practically zero at this point…"  
  
"That can't be true. I'm sure you'll still be able to―"

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

Mina's outcry stunned Momo for a moment while all she could do was watch Mina sob harder as tears stained her faces. She had never seen Mina so fragile, so vulnerable, so broken. Momo was almost afraid of reaching out to Mina in fear of breaking her.

"I can't face my parents, Momo. I can't. I can't bear to see their disappointed faces. I don't want to be a disgrace. I'm a failure as a daughter," Mina cried harder. She was spiraling further and further into the depths of her mind, the part of her mind that was devouring any ounce of hope she sought for in this situation. She truly felt as if she was drowning in her own body.

"Mina. Stop it," Momo spoke sternly. "Stop that line of thinking right now."

"It's over…"

" _Mina_."

"I just… want it to end."

Mina's heart lurched when Momo grabbed her shoulder so suddenly and tightly while looking at her with such an intense and fierce gaze, Mina was certain Momo was going to smack her.

But instead, Momo pulled her into a hug and held her as tight as she could with one arm, it was almost suffocating while Mina struggled to breath against Momo's shoulder.

"Don't say that. Ever," Momo stated earnestly. "Your life is precious. So, so precious. There's so much to live for, Mina."

Mina sniffled and pulled away from Momo's embrace just far enough for Momo to see her endless stream of tears and eyes filled with uncertainty, fear, and helplessness. She truly did not know what to do.

"Help me, Momo… Help me find a new reason to live."

Momo stared at Mina for the longest time, contemplating and formulating an answer strong enough to persuade Mina.

But there were no words Momo could say to Mina that would change her mind in her current delicate state.

So Momo answered Mina's plea by sliding her hand around Mina's neck to rest at the nape and pull her in for a desperate kiss that made Mina stiffen with shock. It felt as if Mina's heart was literally about to emerge right out from her chest when it finally registered Momo was kissing her, but the shock soon dissipated and her body relaxed and pressed against Momo's, and then the only thing going through her mind was how soft and warm Momo's lips were and kissed her back, unable to reject the comfort and solace Momo was providing when her mind was in complete and absolute disarray.

~~~

They ended up in Mina's studio apartment.

Mina took a long shower to rid her body of rain and clear her mind while Momo rummaged through all the ingredients in Mina's kitchen to prepare homemade miso soup and onigiri for the both of them.

When Mina came out from her closet in dry pajamas and slightly damp hair, Momo just finished cooking and was in the middle of setting down bowls and plates for the both of them. "Hey," the blonde greeted softly.

"Hey," Mina said back, smiling a little.

At the table, they quietly ate their food while the rain continued to fall outside. It was the first time Momo ever visited her apartment and Mina wished it was under better circumstances. The silence was pensive but not awkward. It was evident the both of them were reflecting on what transpired out in the rain. Unsurprisingly, Momo was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry."

Those weren't the words Mina was expecting and she paused halfway through her onigiri. "For what?"

"From distracting you from your studies," Momo clarified, guilt written all over her face.

Mina firmly shook her head and set down her onigiri. "You're not at fault at all, Momo. I would never blame you for this. The blame is all on me."

"I can't accept that I'm not to blame at all," Momo argued. "I should have been more considerate of your priorities."

"I allowed myself to get careless. I allowed myself to get distracted." Mina took a deep breath and picked up her bowl of miso soup, taking in a delicate sip, and setting down the bowl. "I wanted to see you. I always wanted to see you." She uttered the last part more quietly, shyly, embarrassed to reveal the feelings she's been trying to deny herself because it was true. Momo became a necessary presence in her life, a literal ray of sunshine that brightened her days, and Mina felt like a wilted flower that saw a chance to bloom again.

Momo smiled at Mina's honesty, blushing a little. "I always wanted to see you too. I looked forward to every Saturday and Sunday if you were free. Being with you makes me happy."

It was Mina's turn to blush. She felt her curiosity itching in the back of her mind, debating internally if she could address the elephant in the room. However, she reached the conclusion it was something she could not ignore. "Is that why you kissed me?"

A blush seeped into Momo's cheeks that gave a dusty tint of pink to Momo's complexion that Mina found adorable. "That's part of the reason," Momo admitted sheepishly. "I had no intention of letting you know my feelings. I didn't… want to burden you with them." Momo paused, the distant look returning to her eyes, then cleared with resolve as she stared at Mina with an unflinching gaze. "But I couldn't let you get swallowed up by those dark thoughts. There were no words I could come up with that would be enough to pull you out from wherever your mind was, and I was scared that I'd lose you because you looked so defeated. So I kissed you. I'm sorry if it was out of line…"

Mina shook her head and took a sip of her tea to give her enough time to collect her thoughts. "You weren't. It surprised me but that added shock was enough to snap me out of it and calm me down. And… I didn't mind it. Not at all." Mina mumbled, her cheeks mirroring the shade of the blonde's.

Momo's posture straightened and stared at Mina with a look that had mix of emotions pooled into one single expression. She looked surprised, elated, yet somehow apprehensive. Mina didn't know what to make of it. At the very least, Momo was smiling brightly at her and let out an embarrassed giggle. "I'm relieved. Very relieved," Momo said. The blonde pressed her lips tightly together into a thin line then relaxed. "I'm going to fix this, Mina. Don't give up hope. It may be small but there's still a chance for you to still be eligible for the nursing program."

The uneasiness returned and settled at the pit of Mina's stomach when the topic was brought back up. "Do you really think I'll still be able enter the program by the end of the term?"

Momo reached across the table for Mina's hand and intertwined their fingers together so effortlessly, it was as Momo's fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between her own. "I know you will. And this time you won't be alone. I'll be here for you, not as a distraction, but as your pillar of strength. Have faith in yourself, Mina."

A single tear drop slid down Mina's cheek, her heart thoroughly touched by Momo's words as she smiled in thanks and squeezed her hand.

~~~

Their weekends together no longer involved food adventures, window shopping at the strip mall, or lounging at coffee shops but inside Mina's apartment to help her study. The only times they would leave was when Momo insisted that Mina take a break by getting some fresh air where they'd head over to a convenience store to grab a snack, usually ice cream or frozen yogurt due to the summer heat, and took their time walking back to resume the study session.

However, unlike before, Mina and Momo have become closer in the physical sense. When Mina wasn't absorbed in her material, she'd be sidled beside Momo while Momo would have her arm around Mina, or they would hold hands with laced fingers when they were out and about. Before Momo would leave Mina's apartment or before they would allow themselves to succumb to slumber if Momo was sleeping over, Mina would feel the softness and tenderness of Momo's lips on her own, her heart swelling with happiness and warmth. They were kisses that only lasted seconds but the lasting effect it would have on Mina would last for hours. Mina never got tired of it and she hoped Momo felt the same way as she did (she assumed so considering Momo initiated most of their kisses to begin with).

But Momo knew her boundaries and subtly reminded Mina too. As much as they both enjoyed each other's company and their newfound intimacy, Momo's more consistent presence in Mina's life was because Momo wanted to help Mina, the reason why they never kissed until Momo was about to leave or before bed in order to avoid further distraction.

Mina appreciated the effort Momo was putting into helping her. Momo would take her various composition notebooks and create flashcards for key terms and concepts for newer material while Mina would focus and prioritize studying for the next quiz or exam. It gave Mina the opportunity to take short breaks to eat or drink and allow her brain to get a moment of rest. Even then, Momo would go the extra mile to be certain and confident that she was ready which worried Mina a little

"Great! You got down the functions and significance of cell adhesion molecules," Momo praised, sifting to the next flashcard. "Okay. There's a lot on this one. Epithelial tissues. Go."

"Hey, Momo. Are you sure it's okay to be spending so much time with me?" Mina asked gently, concerned. "With your mother's condition and all." She caught the brief second Momo's brows furrowed before Momo gave her a look of reassurance.

"Yes, it's alright. I didn't explain the whole story but I told my Onee-chan my situation with you and she told my parents. They understand. I do make sure to see my mother when I'm not with you," Momo explained although Mina wasn't convinced since Momo wasn't looking her in the eye. But Mina didn't push her and decided to leave it at that, believing it'd be best to take what was given to her as the truth for now.

"As long as I'm not keeping you away from your family," Mina replied slowly, eyes still on Momo.

"It's fine. Anyway. Back on topic," Momo insisted then cleared her throat then looked Mina in the eye with a playful glance. "Let's make this more interesting. Every time you get an answer correct, I'll remove one article of clothing~"

The provocative suggestion made Mina's face explode into an intense shade of red and proceeded to smack Momo's shoulder several times while the blonde clutched her stomach as she laughed hard at Mina's reaction.

Later that evening, once they both determined Mina was prepared for her exam, they stood outside on the veranda of Mina's apartment and gazed over the railing, staring out into the distance. When Mina looked over at Momo, the blonde had that distant look in her eyes again and something about it made Mina's heart tightened. She snaked her arms around Momo's waist and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for awhile now," Mina asked softly.

Momo turned her head and placed an arm around Mina before pressing her lips to Mina's temple. "I'm alright. Sorry for spacing out. I enjoy looking at the view from high up that I get lost in thought in the process."

Mina returned the gesture by kissing Momo on the cheek. "I was worried that's all. But if it's only that, then I'm kind of jealous. I'd prefer it if you were staring at me."

That elicited a fit of laughter from Momo who then gave Mina an endearing smile. "Oh my God. I love that. When did you get so smooth?"

"It's all thanks to you. I learned from the best," Mina flashed the blonde a cheeky, gummy smile.

Momo's arms fell down to Mina's waist and pulled her close so their bodies were flushed together, gently pressing her forehead to Mina's.

"Let's go back inside. That way the view can no longer distract me and I can solely focus on something more beautiful."

Momo's voice was nothing more than a whisper and Mina found herself getting lost in Momo's captivating gaze, leaning in further.

"Something more beautiful? What would that be?" Mina murmured, nudging her nose against Momo's.

"You," Momo answered and kissed her.

~~~

Mina was once again called into her professor's office and received the best news. She knew she had been acing all her exams and quizzes thanks to Momo's help and constant encouragement but Mina never expected to answer all the extra credit questions as well which boosted her score, and therefore, her grades. Mina felt a strong wave of accomplishment when her professor smiled at her and explained she was back in the ranks to be accepted into the nursing program at the end of the term. The moment she thanked her professor and stepped outside, Mina immediately called Momo to replay the good news. They agreed to meet up in an hour at their favorite sushi restaurant to celebrate.

Although the restaurant was close to her university, Mina took a long detour to the cemetery. Ever since she met Momo, she started to spend less and less time grieving and tending to her grandmother's grave. Mina realized her weekly visits to her grandmother's grave was her way of coping from her death while simultaneously dealing with the loneliness in her heart.

When she climbed the stone steps and reached the grave, Mina silently prayed, hands pressed together, and payed her respects for a long time. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry, Obahan. You must have been worrying about me whenever I visited you. I can imagine you scolding me every time I did." Mina chuckled to herself as fond memories resurfaced in her mind. "You were the only bit of light in this town for me so when it was your time, everything went dark for me. But now… You won't have to worry about me."

Mina pulled out her phone and looked down at her lockscreen wallpaper that had her and Momo taking a selfie together, and smiled.

"I found someone who managed to pull me out of the darkness. She's… very important to me." Mina's eyes lingered on the picture of Momo for a minute longer then slipped her phone back into her pocket, looking back at her grandmother's grave. "I'll be okay now. I promise you."  
  
She said the rest of her farewells and began to descend down the steps. Because she frequented the cemetery often, there were people she would recognize during her visits. A small family she had never seen before caught her eye. A simple glance was enough for her to see they were mourning heavily. Mina sympathized with them because that's how she before she met Momo. A father, a mother, and a daughter from the looks of it. Their cries were loud but Mina understood.

"There has never been a day that has passed where we don't miss you," the father spoke somberly. He was a thick, bulky man but the strain in his voice betrayed the emotions he was struggling to keep contained. Beside him, a woman Mina assumed to be his wife sobbed harder into her handkerchief.

He turned to his daughter with a nod. "Hana…"

The young woman named Hana stepped forward to the grave, sniffling quietly and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's hard to believe it's already been half a year since you left us." A pause. She thickly swallowed back her tears before continuing. "It still hurts knowing that you're gone. That I'll never come home to see playing with our dogs. That we'll never dance again together. That I'll never… see you… again." She could no longer suppress her tears and they spilled down her cheeks and sobbed. "I miss my sister… I miss you so much, Momo. Why did you have to die?"

Mina felt her heart stop.

Mo… mo?

Mina's heart was pounding wildly and when the family finally left, Mina wobbled over with shaky legs.

No. It's just a coincidence. There's no way…

Mina stood in front of the grave, the name engraved on the stone monument for her to see. But the name was not what caught Mina's attention.

It was the picture mounted on the grave.

It was her Momo.

Momo rocked on her heels excitedly outside the restaurant as she waited for Mina, a small bouquet of red roses in her arms. The news made Momo jump for joy to hear that Mina's eligibility for the nursing program was valid again. The flowers weren't necessary for the occasion, it wasn't like Mina was officially accepted or anything of the sort, but in her mind, there was no way she could have come empty handed and determined flowers were the best choice.

Out of the corner of her eye, Momo saw Mina approaching from the opposite side and lightly jogged towards her to meet her halfway with a broad, toothy grin plastered on her face. "Mina!" Momo called out her name joyfully and stopped a couple feet away. "Congratulations! Okay, maybe it's too early to congratulate you but after hearing the news I was so happy for you that I got you these." She held out the bouquet to Mina, but the other girl stood there silently and stiffly, gazing at Momo wordlessly. Upon closer inspection, Momo noticed how pale Mina looked, the usual colorful glow to her features drained away. "Mina? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mina's eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights, and her breathing was ragged and uneven. It was unsettling for Momo. Then Mina spoke in a quiet, breathless voice, and the two words that left her lips were words Momo was not expecting to hear at all.

"Hirai Momo."

Those two words made Momo's own eyes enlarge with dread, a chill running up her spine and weakening her hold on the bouquet that she dropped it on the ground. There was a reason why Momo felt this way.

Because she never told Mina her surname.

“H-How?” Momo uttered shakily.

“Because I saw your grave… Your family was there…” Mina whispered weakly, her eyes downcast, almost as if she wasn’t talking to Momo, as if she was still trying to convince herself what she witnessed was real.

Momo felt a hard lump in her throat and her stomach dropped.

“You’re supposed to be dead…”

Momo’s mind began to whirl as panic settled in, taking a step forward. “Mina, I can explain—“

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Mina shouted as she pushed Momo away, a mixture of fear and hurt flashing in her eyes as she stepped backwards.

Momo flinched and recoiled back. The words were like knives piercing her heart but she couldn't blame Mina nor stop her as the other girl turned her back to her and ran away, leaving Momo to stand alone and heartbroken.

~~~

When Mina returned to her apartment, her heart was palpitating and clutched her chest.

There was no use denying the truth. The Momo she had been spending time with was definitely the same Momo in the picture on the stone monument in the cemetery, but Mina couldn't understand how. Mina inhaled and dragged herself to her desk, turning on her laptop. Now that she knew Momo's full name, it would be easier to locate any social media accounts she opened. The first search result made Mina's lip tremble.

**YOUNG WOMAN KILLED IN HIT-AND-RUN AFTER SAVING CHILD FROM DRIVER'S PATH**

_Hirai Momo (22) sacrificed herself to save a small boy from becoming a victim after the child wandered into the middle of an intersection during oncoming traffic. Witnesses say Hirai did not hesitate to jump out into the street to push the child out of the way of the driver who would later be revealed to be under the influence. The child sustained minor scratches and shock, but no life-threatening injuries._

_The suspect was apprehended moments later by police after crashing into a tree at a nearby park and will face charges._

Mina stopped reading and returned to the search engine results. Through various links she managed to find Momo's Instagram account that was filled with various pictures of her, her family, friends, and pets. She watched videos of Momo dancing with her older sister, a video of her crying tears of joy after her friends surprised her on her birthday, and various videos of Momo playing with her dogs. Mina found Momo's sister's Instagram and read through several posts dedicated to Momo, even months after her passing. It was a surreal feeling looking at all these photos and videos of Momo as a child and a teenager, who never outgrew that grin Mina had become very familiar with these past few months. It was almost as if Mina knew Momo her whole life, and simply reconnected with a lost friend. From all the comments below each and every post, Momo was very loved by all.

Somewhere along the way of scrolling through all the posts, Mina started to cry. She cried hard. The sounds of her sobs filled the silence in her small apartment. So many questions ran through her mind but her heart was bombarded and overwhelmed with so many emotions that she couldn't dwell on anything else.

Gentle knocks roused Mina from mourning and lifted her head from her hands. A familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door that made Mina's heart stop.

"Mina? Are you there? Please… Let me in," Momo quietly begged.

Mina sniffed and wiped her eyes with her thumb. She wasn't ready to face Momo. Not yet. "Go away, Momo. I can't. I just can't."

"Mina. _Please_."

"I said no, Momo! I don't know who you are anymore! You think I can easily just―"

"I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

That shut Mina up. She pushed her chair back and made her way to the door on wobbly legs. Mina didn't open the door yet. She needed Momo to answer her first. "What do you mean you don't have much time?"

"I'll explain everything… but I won't be around much longer. I…" Momo paused. Mina heard her release an unsteady breath. "I'm going to disappear, Mina."

Mina felt her heart crack in half.

"I don't want to disappear when we're like this," Momo continued, voice laden with pure desperation. "Not without seeing you again… So please…"

Mina was crying again and quickly opened the door to find Momo's face also stained with tears. She had never seen Momo cry before. Mina knew that Momo was serious and she wished Momo wasn't.

Mina stepped forward and threw her arms around Momo, sobbing loudly into the blonde's shoulder and clinging to her so vehemently.

Because to Mina, Momo was the light in her world. The light that saved Mina from her own darkness.

And Mina was afraid she was going to be left behind and wallow alone in her darkness once again.

~~~

They sat together on Mina's bed, resting against the headboard while huddled close. The bedsheet covered up to their knees, Mina's arms wrapped securely around Momo's waist and face nestled completely into Momo's neck, while Momo held her just as close as she explained her story.

"I should have died that day… but whatever higher being exists out there, they gave me an opportunity to spend a few more months on Earth," Momo began softly. "A voice told me I wasn't supposed to die yet. It felt like I was floating in nothingness but all I knew was that I didn't want to go. Not yet… So I accepted the offer and suddenly I found myself back alive."

With her free hand, Momo placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "Well… I guess 'alive' isn't the correct word. Because there is something _different_ inside me. Something intangible residing inside me that reminded me that I'm not completely alive. A constant reminder that I'm on an invisible timer. But I thought it'd be okay because I was fortunate enough to receive a second chance.

"But it wasn't what I was expecting… It wasn't what I wanted," Momo laughed quietly, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "Being on a timer wasn't the only thing different. I couldn't be seen by anyone I knew when I was alive. It was painful. I thought seeing my family would be enough, but it was hard watching them grieve after my passing, especially my mom. She took it the hardest. She still is."

Mina recalled the moment Momo mentioned her mother all the way back when they spent time together by the Dotonbori River. "You mean when you mentioned your mother being sick…?"

"I meant that she was still grieving, even though it's been months since I've died," Momo clarified, voice barely above a whisper. "But I understood why I couldn't be seen by the people I knew. It would be too painful for them to watch me go a second time once I had to leave for good."

"You couldn't stay with anyone, right? How were your surviving all this time?" Mina asked.

"I've been staying in a motel in the area. The omnipotent being gave me a credit card with unlimited credit," the blonde answered with a bitter laugh. "Funny how it could give me a card that allows me to buy whatever I want or go wherever I want… when the god wouldn't and couldn't let me hold my loved ones for one last time. It wouldn't give me the one thing I wanted the most."

A teardrop slide down Momo's cheek and Mina reached out to wipe it away. Mina has only seen Momo cry once and it was sight she hated to see. Clinging back to the other girl, Mina pressed light, butterfly kisses to Momo's collarbone before nuzzling her shoulder. In spite of everything she had witnessed and heard from Momo herself, there was a tiny part in the back of Mina's mind that still couldn't believe that the blonde beside here was dead. Momo felt so warm and welcoming, the kind of warm that's been comforting Mina for weeks now. She didn't want Momo to go. She didn't want Momo to disappear.

She didn't want to be alone again.

Momo noticed the way Mina was clutching her and the way she was trembling as she quietly sobbed into Momo's shoulder. Momo shifted in place and faced Mina to fully envelope her in a warm embrace. "You know. When I was brought back into this world and found out no one I loved could see me or hear me, I never felt such painful loneliness before. I couldn't welcome my father home when he returned from work. I couldn't comfort my mother as she wept for me. I couldn't cheer on my Onee-chan as she danced in the studio. There was no point in me temporarily returning when my existence was pointless and that I should have passed on."

Momo gently cupped both sides of Mina's face and lifted her head to meet Mina's teary eyes with a tender smile. "But as I wandered the streets of Osaka, I noticed a dispirited looking girl who somehow held her head high and maintained her straight posture every time she walked up those steps to visit her grandmother's grave. To any other person, she looked as normal as can be. But I saw the way her eyes seemed void and empty. I was instantly drawn to her. It took a couple of weeks, but I gathered enough courage to approach this very pretty and elegant girl." Momo smiled turned sheepish and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Luck was on my side and while she was intimidating, this girl opened up to me and we became friends."

Mina gazed into Momo's eyes and felt her heart swell with pain and happiness, but she couldn't say a word, simply listening as the blonde went on.

"Suddenly, I wasn't alone. I couldn't always see her because she was busy studying hard, but I felt like my existence held a purpose… because she knew I was there. To her, I was alive, and that was more than enough for me. I counted the days till I would get to see her again, because to be frank, she made me happy. She made me feel _alive_. And somewhere down the line… I fell for her."

Mina felt her cheeks reddened. "Momo…"

"That's why I was so scared when she said she wanted to give up on life. This girl was beautiful, smart, and has the kindest and gentlest heart. I knew and could feel she has a promising future. I wanted her to realize this. I wanted to help her see that no matter how hopeless a situation may be, there will always be a speck of hope to hold on to."

Momo leaned in and kissed Mina on the lips. Mina kissed her back, pulling Momo closer to deepen the kiss. To savor the taste and softness of these lips. When Momo pulled back, all Mina could do was murmur her name, unable to say anything else. "Momo…"

Momo smiled at her. "Mina. You're the girl that made me feel alive. The girl that made me not regret choosing to come back to this mortal plane. But I want you to realize that unlike me, you're _truly_ alive. You have a future." Momo cupped one side of Mina's face and brushed her cheek affectionately with her thumb. "Don't be held down by me, a girl who no longer has a future, okay?"

The words stung like hundreds of bees emerging from a beehive but Mina allowed them to sink in because these were Momo's words. Mina knew exactly what Momo was trying to tell her. It clicked, like the final piece of a puzzle being pushed into place.

Momo helped her with her studies. She helped Mina realize the impossible was possible when she thought she was failing. It hurt so much knowing Momo will disappear someday, but Mina didn't want all of Momo's hard work to be in vain.

Although Momo will disappear someday, Mina realized that Momo wanted her to live on for the both of them.

Mina would carry on Momo's wishes.

Because Momo was the girl Mina fell for as well.

~~~

The follow days were like the ones before Mina discovered Momo's grave.

Momo would construct new flashcards and study guides from previous material while Mina would focus on material she learned that day. But Mina made the effort to also make more time to spend with Momo. No matter how many times Mina persistedly prodded Momo, the blonde wouldn't tell her she didn't know.

"I promise I really don't know," Momo answered truthfully as she looked right into Mina's eyes. "I just feel that my time is… approaching."

Mina decided it was best not to bring up the issue again.

It was important to focus on the present.

The time she _does_ have with Momo.

~~~

"Hey, Momo. What did you want to be when you were growing up?" Mina asked while placing a cup of hot chamomile tea with honey in front of Momo.

Momo clicked her tongue while Mina took a seat in front of her then let out an embarrassed laugh. "I wanted to be a veterinarian."

"A veterinarian?"

"I was seven when I made that decision," Momo explained. "One of my dogs got really sick and it was the first time we had to take them to the vet that didn't involve vaccinations. A couple of days after the visit, my dog was okay then. I loved animals so much, I wanted to help them live as long as they could. That's why I wanted to be a veterinarian. But by high school, I dropped that dream because I knew I wasn't smart enough."

Mina frowned. "I don't believe that at all."

"It was also the fact that I had other passions, like dancing. I developed it after watching Onee-chan start to dance professionally. That's why we opened a small dance studio together to teach classes." Momo hummed and took a sip of her tea, the taste to be soothing on her tongue.

Mina mimicked Momo and picked up her own cup of jasmine tea to take a careful sip. "What made you two open the studio here in Osaka?"

"Our father has a friend here who is a landlord and offered the rent to the studio for cheap. Onee-chan and I were very grateful. Everything fell into place."

"But this place is where you…" Mina didn't finish her sentence. She spoke without thinking and suddenly a weighted solemnness filled the air.

  
But Momo being Momo still gave Mina a smiled and reached across the table to hold Mina's hand. "Maybe so. But Osaka is also the place where you and I met. I don't regret anything."

Mina laced their fingers together and smiled back, ignoring the tears that were starting to well up in the back of her throat.

"I don't regret anything either. I'm glad I met you, Momo."

~~~

Every day was filled with uncertainty.

Momo stayed at Mina's apartment now, wishing her to have a good day every time Mina would go to class and welcome her home when she returned. Mina was always apprehensive whenever she returned home, silently and desperately praying Momo would still be there behind the door waiting for her, afraid Momo disappeared while she was gone, and when she was, it was only then Mina would sigh in relief. If Momo didn't know the exact moment when she would disappear, Mina wanted to be at least there to say goodbye, even if she wasn't prepared for it (nor did she believe she ever would be).

It was almost like a dream. She and Momo would follow the usual routine on weekdays and have dates together on weekends. Sometimes, they would spend all day inside to be alone together and be in their own world. Neither would bring up the impending reality because there was no reason to.

But every night before bed, Mina would be afraid to sleep, afraid that the girl that had her arms around Mina, the girl that had her face buried in Mina's hair, would disappear overnight, and when Mina would awake the next morning, she would awaken from the dream. But it was impossible not to sleep when Mina was weary from studying and the sound of Momo's gentle breathing and the sound of Momo's heart thudding against her chest lulled Mina's eyes closed.

All Mina could do was cling to Momo every night before her consciousness faded into dreams of her and Momo.

~~~

Momo's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night.

Her heart was racing but the girl in her arms was sleeping soundly. Momo gazed down at Mina and chuckled.

That's when she noticed her right hand was flickering, fading in and out of existence.

Momo stared at her hand through the darkness and smiled ruefully.

"I wish I had more time."

~~~

Mina was rudely awakened by the sun's rays peeking through her curtain. She grumbled and rolled onto her side, effectively evading the sunlight.

That's when Mina noticed the bed felt lighter and spacious.

Mina jolted upright.

Momo was gone.

Mina began to hyperventilate, panic settling in. She clutched her shirt over her heart, the ache returning tenfold and Mina felt her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Was that it? Was Momo gone just like that? No goodbyes? No closure? It wasn't fair. Reality wasn't fair.

But there was something telling Mina Momo wasn't gone. Not yet. Some invisible driving force was tugging Mina's hope to not give up. Maybe Mina was crazy, maybe she was being delusional, but she could feel Momo was still here. She was still here. But where?

Then it hit Mina.

Mina never dressed up as fast as she did in that moment but there was no time to waste. She slipped on denim shorts, a simple white t-shirt, and her white Nikes then sprinted out the door. Mina knew where Momo was. She knew this feeling in her heart would lead Mina to Momo.

Her lungs were burning and her legs were sore but Mina did not slow down until she reached the archway leading to the cemetery. The very same cemetery where her grandmother laid.

The very same cemetery where she met Momo.

Mina hurried up the steps until she reached the row where Momo's grave was. Sure enough, Mina spotted Momo's familiar figure, clad in black denim jeans and a black tee, standing in front of her grave.

"MOMO!" Mina cried and ran towards her.

Momo looked up, eyes wide with shock to see Mina coming right for her. "Mina, wait! Don't―"

Mina ignored her and continued rushing for Momo. But when she was supposed to collide with Momo, Mina completely passed through her and fell to her knees. Mina stared at the ground in disbelief. In moments, her vision was blurred by her tears. Mina pushed herself back to her feet but Momo's voice stopped her from moving any further.

"Don't turn around, Mina. Please don't make this harder on yourself…" Momo murmured. Momo stood right behind Mina, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry for running off without waking you up. But I thought it'd be easier for you, for us, if you didn't see me fade away."

Tears were rolling down Mina's cheeks, head hung low. She could hair Momo's voice right by her ear but could not feel the tickling sensation of Momo's warm breath that she had grown accustomed to. Momo was _right there_ , right behind her, but Mina couldn't touch her. She should be happy and content with being able to say goodbye to Momo like this but she's not.

Mina wanted to hold Momo.

Mina wanted to kiss Momo.

Mina wanted to feel Momo.

But Momo was already fading and Mina was hopelessly helpless to do anything about it.

"I don't want you to go…" Mina whispered weakly. Mina could feel Momo smiling sadly behind her as she spoke.

"I don't want to either. If I could, if there was any possibility I could stay here and be with you, I would take it in a heartbeat." It took all of Momo's willpower to maintain her composure, to keep herself together, to keep herself from falling apart before Mina, and she used all that strength to keep the smile curled on her lips. She had to do it. For Mina's sake. "But I have to go, Mina. My time is up."

Memories began to flood Mina's mind.

The first time she witnessed Momo's dazzling, toothy grin in this cemetary.

Momo teaching her that it's okay to cry and be open with her feelings.

The way Momo would smile at her and the way Momo would say her name.

The first sunset they shared together.

Their first kiss in the rain when Momo saved Mina from herself.

All the countless nights working together.

All the countless nights they would be pressed against one another in Mina's bed.

Mina wanted all these memories to be ingrained in her mind forever.

Mina took a deep breath and slowly exhaled through her nose. She wiped the tears from her eyes, lifting her head, staring forward with a steadfast yet wistful smile on her face.

"I love you."

Momo gasped, and Mina could hear her breathing turned uneven. Then Mina watched as Momo's arms slowly came from behind her and clasped them together, trying to embrace Mina when neither could touch each other. But Mina closed her eyes and pretended she could feel the warmth that would accompany Momo's embrace. She knew Momo was doing the same.

"Thank you, Mina. Thank you for making my last moments on Earth full of love and happiness."

Mina kept her eyes closed, lip trembling.

She could feel Momo fading away.

Momo's voice became more distant, fleeting, like the wind.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you, Myoui Mina. Goodbye."

A strong gust of wind blew and when Mina opened her eyes, she was alone.

The dream had ended.

~~~

**_Ten Years Later…_ **

Myoui Mina made her way up the once familiar stone steps she hadn't seen in years while carrying a bouquet of flowers. Back then during her university years, she decided to switch paths and chose to become a veterinarian instead of a nurse. She opened up her own veterinary pet clinic in her hometown of Kobe, but she returned to Osaka visit an old friend after accomplishing her goal.

Mina stood in front of her grave, a wistful smile across her lips. She placed the flowers into their stone vases and lit incense before paying her respects, hands pressed together in prayer. When she was finished, Mina opened her eyes and relaxed. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to see you again. But I wanted to wait until I finished what I needed to do. I wanted you to be proud of me."

She giggled to herself. "Although I think you would have been proud of me regardless. That's the kind of person you were. Always supportive. Always kind."

Mina kneeled down and pressed her forehead against the stone monument, eyes closed. "I miss you, Momo. I always think about you, but I promise you won't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine. All I ask is for you to keep watching over me."

A puff of wind blew past Mina and she smiled.

"MINA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Mina stood up and looked behind her to see her friend from veterinary school and coworker, Minatozaki Sana, walking over while panting heavily. "Are you seriously tired after climbing a few steps? Someone needs some exercise," Mina joked.

"Don't make fun of meee!" Sana whined, still trying to catch her breath. "Those were not 'a few' steps!" Sana huffed but turned her attention to the grave in front of Mina. "Is this the girl you were talking about?"

Mina nodded. "Yes. The girl I loved."

Sana gave Mina a sympathetic look. "She must have been amazing."

"She was. She's the reason I'm even here," Mina confessed.

Mina pulled out her phone and gazed at the photo that was set as her lockscreen: the selca of her and Momo. She didn't have the heart to change it, even after all these years.

  
It was a constant reminder that the dream she had ten years ago truly did happen. An unforgettable time in her life that was filled with memories she deeply treasured.

Mina slipped her phone into her back pocket and turned to Sana. "I'm finished here. Thank you for coming with me, Sana."

"It's no problem at all," Sana insisted and waved her hand dismissively at Mina. "It's been awhile since I've come home too, so I couldn't miss this chance."

"Are you going to visit your family?" Mina asked as they head down the hill together.

Sana shook her head. "Not today. We made plans to see each other tomorrow. So it's just you and I today! Where should we go first?"

Mina hummed and tapped her bottom lip with her index. "Hmm…. Let's see…"

Mina chatted endlessly with Sana as they made their way into the heart of Osaka, forgetting about work and rent, and allowed themselves to enjoy their time together.

As they walked through the streets, Mina felt nostalgic as various smells and sights brought back memories of her time with Momo. She thought about all of the coffee shops they visited together, the restaurants they ate together, and random conversations they shared.

Mina will always look forward to the future.

But she will never forget the beautiful blonde she fell in love with that taught her what it meant to live and be alive.

~~~

A/N: The title of this fic is based off a song from Final Fantasy X's soundtrack of the same name. You can listen [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xRCjjiTR7I).

This fic's theme song is the Korean Ver. of FFX's vocal track. You can listen [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tN91WXp5Rw) and the translation is below.

바람이 들려준 이야기에 내 마음 설레였고

My heart flutters in a story of the wind

구름에 실려온 내일로 그 목소리 같애

Like a voice carried along by the clouds

거울에 흔들리는 달에 비친 내 마음 함께 떨리고

The moon wavering in the mirror reflects my trembling heart

별들은 흐르는 눈물들 속에 고이 다 흘러 버렸어

And the stars wash away my tears tenderly

얼마나 좋을까

How wonderful would it be

둘이서 손을 잡고 갈수 있다면

If we could walk together hand in hand?

가보고 싶어

I would still like to go

당신이 있는 곳 당신의 품 속

To where you are, into your arms

거기 안겨 몸을 맏기고

And when you hug me I'll leave my body

어둠에 감싸여 꿈을 꾼다

Cuddled in the dark, I'm dreaming of you

바람은 멈추고 목소리는 아득하게 속삭이겠지

The voice whispers from afar as the wind slows down

구름이 흩어져 내일은 아득한 환상일뿐

Clouds scatter away and tomorrow is but a fleeting illusion

달빛이 스미는 거울속 내 마음은 흐르고

My heart flows along the mirror the moonlight sinks into

별빛이 떨리다 넘쳐 흐를때 눈물은 감출수 없어

And outpouring starlight keeps me from crying tears

얼마나 좋을까

How wonderful would it be

둘이서 손을 잡고 갈수 있다면

If we could walk together hand in hand?

가보고 싶어

I would still like to go

당신이 있는 곳 당신의 품 속

To where you are, into your arms

그대 얼굴 살며시 스치고 내일로

And I calmly brushed past your face

사라지는 꿈을 꿨어

Having a dream fading to tomorrow


End file.
